In the related art, sheets on which images are formed by an image forming apparatus or sheets post-processed, such as sorting or stapling, after the formation of the images are discharged on a predetermined discharge tray.
However, there is a limit in number of sheets that one discharge tray accommodates. If the number of sheets to be discharged onto the discharge tray exceeds the number of sheets that the discharge tray accommodates, such as a case in which the number of printing sheets in the image forming apparatus is large, a printing job cannot be continued unless a user removes the sheets stacked on the discharge tray manually as needed.
In contrast, in the image forming apparatuses used in offices, an image forming apparatus of “in-body paper discharging type”, which is a configuration for saving an installation space or for downsizing the apparatus, is known. In the image forming apparatus of the “in-body paper discharging type”, the processed sheets are discharged on the paper discharge tray provided near the center of the apparatus.
However, although the image forming apparatus of the “in-body paper discharging type” is superior in space saving, a space above the paper discharge tray is occupied by a component such as a scanner, or another paper discharge tray provided immediately above the corresponding paper discharge tray, there is a problem of insufficient visibility for the user who wants to confirm the sheets on the paper discharge tray.